Karaoke Night
Sabrina was very enthusiastic. She had been invited to a party at the local karaoke club. She could hardly wait to impress everyone with her amazing singing skills. "Everyone has to pick a song and perform it for the audience," thought Sabrina. "I'm not quite sure if my voice is that good, but I'll just sing for the fun of it!" As she entered the karaoke club, she saw how swanky it was inside. She heard music playing and saw people singing karaoke for the guests of the party. She also saw that Annie, the host of the party, was waiting for her. "Hey, there, Sabrina!" greeted Annie. "I'm very happy to see you!" "I'm so glad to be here," said Sabrina. "I'm looking forward to performing at the karaoke show, although I'm not quite sure if I can sing very well." "Well, not everyone can sing like an angel, but performing is definitely fun," said Annie. "I bet that tonight, you'll shine like a star!" "I hope so, too," sighed Sabrina as she walked over to the stage. As she saw some people really hamming it up with their singing skills, she thought, "Whoa. I'm a little nervous. These people are really showing off. I don't want to show off like them, but I have to do my best! I know that I can do it!" As she looked around, she met a few people who were anticipating in performing. "Um, excuse me," said Sabrina. "Do you know the rules on performing onstage here?" "Of course we do!" said a young woman in silver jewelry. "A person gets onstage, performs a song, and then makes room for the next performer. The time limit for each performer is three to five minutes. In order to perform, you must sign up, pick a song you want to perform, and then wait your turn until it's time for you to perform." "Oh, okay. Thanks," said Sabrina as she walked over to the reception desk. She signed up and selected a song she wanted to perform. Then she waited until the next performer was finished with their song. A few minutes later, Max, the stage manager, told her that it was her turn to perform. When it was Sabrina's turn to perform, she slowly walked up onto the stage. She selected a song she would like to sing, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The audience listened in awe as she performed her song. Sabrina didn't know it, but her voice was astounding to the ears of many other people. As she finished her song, the audience burst into thunderous applause. Sabrina was awestruck. She didn't know that she had done very well. She turned her head and saw Annie run up on the stage. "That was amazing, Sabrina!" cried Annie. "Your voice is amazing!" "I guess you're right," said Sabrina. "I can sing quite well. I did shine like a star!" "Can you please sing another song for us?" asked Annie, hopefully. "I would, but I can't," said Sabrina. "After all, haven't you forgotten the rules? Each person gets to perform one song and then make room for the next person." "Oh, yeah, right," said Annie. "I forgot." "That's okay," said Sabrina. "At least I had fun!" It was true. Sabrina did have fun, and she didn't know that her voice was very good. She decided to watch her friends perform and just have a good time. As Sabrina walked home later that evening, she couldn't help but think about how much fun she had. Category:Stories